Rise and fall - support convo
by Lemylion
Summary: Optional support convo for "Rise and fall", written here because they're optionnal and I don't want to derail the nice chapter 1 is chapter 1 etc.


**Note : originally it was chapter 6 of my fanfic "rise and fall" but it dragged on and on, and didn't focus on Mawwi that much (and I mean at all) so I decided to keep it somewhere else. Basically some support** **convo that take place between chapter 5 and 6.**

* * *

The sun was shining bright the next day, though it did nothing to warm the air and worst, the light reflecting on the snow would blind them so they decided to leave in the evening, when it would be darker.

While waiting for the sun to decline, the others trained and Mawwi got to enjoy a lunch with Mars.

"Hey hum ... Marth ?"

"It's Mars, with an S, but don't worry too much, people often get confused."

"Oh, sorry. So hum ... what do you do as a cleric ?"

"Simple stuff, I roam the roads helping people. Sometimes they need an apothicary more than an actual cleric, but-"

"How did you become a cleric ?"

"Oh it was boring. The formation of a priest is largely dispensed by the church of Naga, finding another option is tough."

"Boring ? The church of Naga ?"

Bantu had mentionned that name during their trip. Why was she associated with humans ?

"Ah, how to explain ? After Medeus defeat, a group of people found out that the Falchion, the sword used by Marth to end the tyranny of the shadow dragon was made by a being called Naga."

"She was a dragon !"

"Yeah, well they don't see it that way. At some point, we made contact with another continent that revered Naga as a god. They fused their believe with this religion and over time they took control the formation of cleric."

"So you had to sit through their teaching to become a cleric ? Also why did you want to become a cleric ?"

"I fancy myself an historian you know ?"

"What's the point ?"

"Err as an historian, my job is to compare all versions of a tale and craft what I think is the most likely version to have happen. To do that I'd need to read record, hear tales, and who would say no to a member of a powerful organization that govern the spiritual life of continents or a cleric that selflessly help another ?"

"So, you're a scam ?"

"Which, the religion or myself ?"

"You."

"Agh, that hurt ! No I'm not, I'm a perfectly trained cleric, I can use all staff I can think of, and it's not like I disagree with fundamental of the church. It's just that I'm more interested by history than the teaching !"

"Oh I know, you should definitively talk with Bantu, he's very old and knowledgable, surely his version is the most accurate you'll find ! I'll go ask him !"

...

"Well she's nicer than I thought."

* * *

When they departed, Ylisse was leading the way followed by his bodyguard Shillt. Mawwi got to ride with Elizabeth while she was scouting the air. That let Eugen, Isaac and Mars together. Somehow the later was able to keep up with the horses while walking.

Isaac : "Hey Marth, I have a question."

Mars : "It's because I have a good pair of boots."

I : "What ? ah, no, not that, it's about what Ylisse told you, Eugen recounted me the scene and it seemed that your talk could be quite funny."

M : "Let me see, he told me something like : you should be honored to share the name of the hero king Marth. I dare hope that you will act as your namesake would have, with honor, justice and noblesse. If you don't then you aren't worthy and I will have you captured for impersonation of royalty. Or something like that, I wasn't paying much attention."

I : "Yeah, I expected as much of him. From his point of view, you have to maintain the renown the name Marth have. So what did you answer to that?"

M : "You're not my mom, don't tell me what to do ! Also my name's is Mars, writen with an S. No i didn't said that, it's for your information."

When they reached the first village on the way back, the first thing Elizabeth did was to drag Mars toward the local church. When they returned, Mars had got himself a horse.

M : "LOOK ! I'm a valkyrie now !"

Elizabeth : "We're leaving. Mawwi, come ride with me."

She hurried to join Elizabeth but she tried to listen to what they said. She couldn't hear very well, but she grasped most of it.

Eugen : ".. what was it for ?"

M : "... brought me to the church ... asked the priest if he wanted to come with you while I take his place ... "

E : "Heh, I can easily imagine what he said after. It remind me of a thing she used to do when we first met : she would always get my and Isaac's names wrong."

I : "She used to say we essentially have the same et role, so it's not surprising that she get our names wrong."

Mawwi throw a glance to Elizabeth face. If she could hear what they were saying, she wasn't doing a great job to hide it. But they hadn't finish speaking below, so she continued to listen.

I : "Well, we DID exchange our name the first time we met on the purpose of confusing her."

M : "Understandabl- Wait what !? That's very dumb."

I : "Come on, don't tell me you never pull that prank on anyone ? Oh wait, I see, you were the one getting pranked !"

E : "Now that I think of it, I can totally imagine you being that kind of person."

M : "...haha, I guess I was..."

I : "Yes, we're gonna be great friend, Mars"

M : "Why am I feeling an urge to hide ?"

* * *

**That's all for now****. Chapter 6 (hopefully) coming soon**


End file.
